Hate or Friendship
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: It's about how Kero and Tori really thinks about Li Syaoran and how Li really feels about Kero and Tori. Kero and Tori mentions in their point of view that they disliked Li Syaoran. What are their true feelings now?
1. Kero and Tori's Point of View about Li S...

This fanfiction is about Kero (Kerberos or Kero-chan), Touya Kinomoto (Tori Avalon) and Li Syaoran (Li Showron).  
In this fanfiction story, it tells how Kero or Keroberos and Touya (Tori) thinks about Li Syaoran and how Li thinks about Kero and Touya (Tori)  
Kero's and Tori's true feelings about Li and Li's true feelings about Kero and Tori.  
*Disclaimer*: I don't own any CCS or CC characters like Kero, Tori (Touya), and Li or Sakura and Madison.  
  
"A Feeling of What Lies beneath" Hate or Love and Friendship"  
  
Chapter One: Kero and Tori's POV of Li Syaoran.  
  
"What do I really think of him, the Brat or the kid, Li Syaoran?"  
Kero's POV  
  
When I first met that Chinese boy, he was really mean and obnoxious. I hated him in the beginning because he was so mean and rude to Sakura and he thought that Sakura was not a good cardcaptor. That Chinese boy, Li Syaoran, well, I'd call him a brat or kid. I'd never call him by his proper name. He'd make fun of me because of my size and he calls me "stuffed animal." So, if he does call me "stuffed animal" or something that makes me mad, then I'd call him a gaki or brat or just call him "kid." But something made me realize that this Li Syaoran kid has a good heart. After Li was being so mean to Sakura and that he wanted the cards from her, he ended up being so nice to her and helping her capture the cards. I think the reason why Li wanted to help her is because he wanted to protect and not see her get hurt. But I also think Li has feelings for my Mistress Sakura. I think he loves her but he is afraid to show it to her. Eventually he did tell Sakura his true feelings of her and Sakura told her true feelings to him. Anyways, I don't think I hate him as much as I used to before. I think that Li is a cool, nice, sweet, gentle, brave, and caring person. I got to know him more. Even though, I still like teasing him just by calling him brat or kid. He does call me "stuffed animal" sometimes but I am not sure if he hates me because there are times he gets mad at me but we still are much closer friends and we get along much better. Probably he feels the same way about me. Li and I talk a lot now and we learned a lot from each other and I think he has good strategies about clow cards and magic. Well Anyways that's it about what I feel about, Li Syaoran and I consider him as a close and good friend and probably the first best guy friend I ever had. P.S: I feel sorry and guilty for myself being so mean to him, and I hope he feels the same way.  
  
"My feelings about that Gaki Chinese boy, Li Syaoran"   
(Tori's POV)  
  
Ever since he threatened my sister, I have hated that Chinese boy, Li Syaoran so much. He is such brat and I really hated him so much. Hate hate hate hate him!!. Now, I still hate him because my sister, Sakura and that Li kid are good friends and now get along. I don't like him and I do give him glares when he comes to my house. He glares back but I don't really care. I heard from Madison, that Li really likes Sakura and has feelings for her. But I would never let him go near my dear sister, Sakura. But Anyways, when I talk about Li in such a bad way, anyone like Julian or my father or Madison would think that Li is such a good person and that I shouldn't treat him. My little sister, Sakura also has feelings for Li and I think she likes Li and I don't know what my sister sees in that Li gaki kid. I just don't get. I don't think I see anything good about Li. Probably if I get to know him more then I will learn to like him. I did also got to find out about that "stuffed animal" Kero from Sakura's room. He knew about that Li Syaoran kid and he told me that he disliked him at first beginning where Li had met Sakura and that they were rivals. I told Kero that I also disliked Li because he's stealing my precious sister away from me. But Kero also told me that kid Li Syaoran has a good heart because he does protect Sakura from all danger. Kero told me that Li really cares about Sakura and is willing to help her if there is any problem. Kero showed me the video that Madison had given him about Sakura capturing the cards. I watched the video and saw Li and I saw how he really worries about Sakura and how he tries to protect her and also is really nice and sweet to her. Sakura also tells me that Li is like her knight in shinning armor like a warrior who protects the princess. I did felt so guilty and ashamed of myself of being so mean to one of Sakura's friends, which is Li Syaoran. I just wished that I could about apologize to Li for being mean to him and stuff like that.  
  
Then one day, Li came over to our house (Avalon or Kinomoto Residence) and I answered the door. I looked at him and I did glare back a little and he did glare back at me a little. I told him to come inside and he came inside. I saw the look on his face and it was sad and so he said that he wanted to talk to me, so I let him talk. He apologized to me and said that he was sorry for being mean and rude and also sorry for threatening to my sister. He said he felt guilty for doing that. He also explained that he really likes my sister and that he would treat her right from now on and not be so cruel and mean like before. Those words he said had touched me. He told me he is glad that Sakura has a brother like me. One thing more, is that he said that he was really fond of me that I am overprotective brother of Sakura.  
I also told Li that I was sorry for being mean to him and also rude and cruel. He said "That's ok." Li also asked, "Could we be friends"? I said yes and we agreed to become better friends and know each other more. Now we often talk a lot and we finally got to know each other more. I treat him as like my little brother and he treats me as if I was also his big brother. Li comes over at my house usually to eat dinner with my dad and Sakura and me. Sometimes Li and I play basketball, soccer, football, with Julian and other friends I have. Li also goes out with Sakura and me to other places. Something that Li and me have in common is we both care about Sakura and we also protect her.  
  
words to know some are not in the story.  
Gaki- brat  
imoto- sister  
kaiju- monster  
kawaii- cute  



	2. Li's POV of Kero and Tori.. - Should we ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any CC or CCS characters. This is just a story actually the second chapter of   
"What Lies Beneath? Hate or Friendship  
  
Chapter 2 Li Syaoran's POV about Kero and Tori.  
  
  
What's good about Kero, the stuffed animal who may be annoying at times?" (Li's POV about KERO)  
  
When I first met Sakura, I saw her with the one of the clow guardian, who happens to be Kero.   
I didn't like his size cuz he was just tiny "stuffed animal" and I also  
thought he was pathetic like Sakura at first. But now, I happened to think  
Sakura is a great cardcaptor and I still sometimes do think Kero is   
"stuffed animal" as always. Well anyways I do tease Kero occasionally and  
I think it's fun teasing him as "stuffed animal". He does usually tend to   
call me a brat or "the kid", but sometimes I don't mind at all. But mostly, i think  
Kero is right, that I am just a jerk and a brat. That kinda hurt me when he  
puts me down and calls me a brat. But i do really deserved it because i   
was the one starting to call him "stuffed animal". I thought he was useless  
when Sakura captures the cards. But I find him really helpful and he also  
knows more about clowcards and clowread just like me. I also think he knows more  
than me. Probably he's not bad afterall. Another thing good about Kero, is that   
he really cares and loves Sakura as well. Just like me, he gives advice to   
Sakura about clowcards and stuff like that. Also in Kero's true form, Keroberos,  
I also see great in him. I feel bad everytime i am so mean to Kero. I just hope that   
Kero or Keroberos would forgive me for what i have said to him. I did apologize to Kero about  
calling him "stuff animal" and other names. I think that Kero is a cool looking guardian in his   
true form, but i still think he's cool when in his "stuffed animal" form.   
Now, me and Kero don't have those worse fights and arguements anymore. We are just  
good friends and also close friends since i am also good and close friends with Sakura  
and Tori as well. Even though, I still tease Kero about being "stuffed animal", i think  
he's a great friend you can count on. He's helpful and gives good advice just like me and Sakura's  
best friend, Madison. Me and Kero also learned strategies about how to capture more clow cards   
and also the use of magic. There's something cool that i also learned. Kero taught me how to play  
video games and I also taught him how to cook sweets and other foods.  
Well anyways, that's it for today. I guess i'll tell more later on with a new story.  
C you lates and have fun.   
  
  
"Tori, the overprotective brother" (Li's POV)  
  
Sakura's overprotective brother, Tori is so mean to me. I didn't really like him because  
he'd give me those death glares so I also glare back at him as well. Since, that day  
I met Sakura and that I had threatened her, thanx to Tori, he had saved her, against from me.  
But now, even if I am still friends with Sakura and that we became closer and good friends,  
I still think he hates me. He'd glare at me and I'd glare at him back when i go to their house (Sakura/Tori's house) because of the  
first time we met. Tori thinks of me as a brat, which is true. I think I am a brat and even Kero  
thinks so as the first time we met. I am afraid of Tori when he shows up or if i with Sakura.  
I know he doesn't like me with Sakura because he doesn't trust me still and still thinks i am just  
a jerk and a brat. I feel hurt about this and probably he wants me to stay away from Sakura. I feel like  
I really want to be friends with him as well as being friends with Sakura. If Sakura invites me to her house,  
Tori is there most times, which I sometimes don't like when he glares at me. I really feel scared, sad, and also lonely.  
I feel sad and scared because I think that Tori feels like he wants to kill me or get rid of me because of his  
hatred towards me. I am lonely cause I don't really have that much friends only Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Kero.  
Me and Kero get along and also i told him about me being afraid of Tori cause he hates me. I started to cry because  
I really want to get along with Tori and be friends with him. Kero cheered me up and also told Madison about Tori  
hating me. Probably I could ask Madison to record my voice on a recorder and give it to Sakura to give to her brother, Tori.  
And I did asked Madison and she agreed. I also wrote a letter to Tori, apologizing about everything i have done. Madison had   
recorded my voice about my feelings to Tori and she gave the tape to Sakura to give to her brother.  
The next day, Tori got the tape of what i said and also he got the note i had written to him.  
As I came to Sakura's house, Tori answered the door and he looked at me with serious expression  
then glared a little at me. I glared back a little and then he let me in. I asked if i could talk  
with him and he said yes. He told me me that he heard what I had said on the tape that Madison had recorded  
to give to Sakura to give to him. I started feel sad with tears and I said to Tori "I know you hate me, but I really want  
to be your friend. I admire you as a brother of Sakura's." I know you didn't like me at first because i am a brat. I know you are  
right about me being a brat, but i was hoping if you will like me better than before."  
Tori heard this and it touched him. Then Tori said to me that he was sorry for being mean to me  
and that he wants to get to be my friend and know me more.  
Eventually, me and Tory got to know each other more and we became close and better friends.  
I play basketball, football, and soccer with him, Julian and his other friends.  
I really think he's a good older brother and i think of him as a older brother and  
he thinks of me as a younger brother. Me and Tori talk a lot often and I go to their  
house and eat dinner with them sometimes. We go places especially with Sakura along.  
I think this is cool getting to know a friend's older bother even if i was a rival  
at first. I learned to like Tori as a friend and it's cool that we are great friends  
and even Sakura, Kero and Madison are really happy that Tori and me get along better.  
  
The End  
Here's a Dialog   
  
Li Syaoran: How stellar! I am glad we became friends, right Tori?  
  
Tori Avalon (Touya Kinomoto): Right Li, we're just like brothers.  
  
Kero: Neato, Hi Li, Hi Tori  
  
Li and Tori: Hi Kero  
  
Sakura: Hi guyz, what's up?  
  
Li/Tori/Kero: Nothin much here.  
  
Sakura: Just wanted to say hi.  
  
Kero: Well I just wanted some sweets and pudding and lots of  
yummy food. I am hungry and starving.  
  
Li: Oh brother. Well here' have some of my sweet snacks.  
  
Kero: Thanks Li, Your a pal.  
  
Tori: great just great, a hungry stuffed animal. geez  
  
Kero: don't call me stuffed animal or else.  
  
Sakura: well anyways Kero, Tori,Li and I going.. bye Kero and have fun with your pudding.  
  
Kero: wait up peoples!  
  
Tori/Li: what peoples? well gottta go.. bye bye. lates  
  
Sakura: Sayonnara. The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Final Truth (My Point of View)

Chapter 3 The Final Truth (My Point of View: Author's Point of View  
  
  
  
In the End of this story about the Point of View's of Kero, Tori, and Li,  
well I think that they should be friends and should be nicer to each other.  
I just hope in the cardcaptors or card captor sakura shows, i hope as the show  
progresses that Kero, Tori and Li would really get along well become good friends.  
  
I really would like this story to be true and i just wished that it would be  
true that Kero and Li are friends and Tori and Li are friends as shows progresses  
or probably the final episodes of cardcaptors or cardcaptor sakura.  
  
Kero and Li should get along for lots of reasons like: they both give  
Sakura advice, both worry about Sakura, both try to protect Sakura, they  
both know about magic and the clow cards, probably they could also learn  
from each other.  
  
Li and Tori should get along even at the end of those cardcaptor episodes or in cardcaptor  
sakura. Probably if Li proves to Tori that he would treat Sakura better and become good friends.  
I hope they wouldn't glare that much anymore.  
  
I just can't stand it when Li and Tori glare at each other.  
  
And I think Tori and Kero are the same cuz they both call Li  
a brat.  
  
But probably as time comes by, they would eventually be nice to Li  
and Li would be nice to them as well.  
I hope in the cardcaptor or Card captor Sakura episodes at the end,  
they'll be friends..:)  
  
-The End.  
  
  
I hope you like this story. sorry if it wasn't good. this is my first fanfic. :) 


End file.
